


Insatiate #3

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Whatever happens, this is.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiate #3

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _The Floating Poem, Unnumbered_.

She's in her office when Zak calls. From the timbre of his voice, she already knows what he wants to do.

"No way," she hisses, and eyes her office door, closed but unlocked. "There are students around still, Zak."

But she stays on the line, and he keeps on talking. Even when she stays silent, tries to concentrate on her rosters, he wonders aloud about what's underneath her uniform. Tells her, in very graphic detail, what he would do to find out.

Kara closes her eyes, presses the heel of her palm between her legs, shifts uneasily. "Zak, I can't--"

Someone knocks on the door, and she jerks. Shuffles the papers on her desk and clears her throat. "Come in?"

The door swings open, and Zak enters. "Hey."

She raises her eyebrows. "Lock the door." She leans back, unfastens the buttons of her pants. "And keep talking."

Zak smiles.


End file.
